Change for the better
by Puri.Tensai
Summary: Something incomprehensible has happened, and Tezuka's life is changed. He can't stay in Seigaku as a captain anymore, but has to spend his time as a member of Hyotei. Featuring AtoTez, but some other pairs are also included.
1. Sayonara, Seigaku

_Hey, sorry for not being that good at english, but I hope you will enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it :)_

**

* * *

**

**CHANGE FOR THE BETTER**

_Chapter 1 – __**Sayonara, Seigaku**_

Tezuka had not been feeling well, so he was taking the day off from school.

It was a normal Friday afternoon.

The gentle sunlight shone on his face, which made him wake up from a distant dream.

It was tiring to be Tezuka Kunimitsu, but also kind of boring because everything was the same, day after day:

The same school, the same tennis team with the same faces, the same home to return to, the same life, and the same emptiness.

He really cared for his team, but being a captain was too much trouble… It would have been nice if he had a captain to follow, for a change.

Tezuka opened his eyes and thought that this was going to be another normal day of his life – Until he looked at his surroundings.

It was a desk in a corner, many shelves with books, a big closet, and a bed for two – which he was lying on.

_This is not my room…,_ Tezuka thought to himself and walked downstairs.

-

"Ah Kunimitsu, you've woken up," a taller girl said, smiling to him.

"Who are you?" Tezuka asked and was confused. Why on earth was he in the house of a girl he didn't even know??

The girl stared at him for a second, and started laughing. "Do you have amnesia or something? Don't you even know your older sister?"

Tezuka was an only child, what did she talk about?

"Now, stop fooling around and eat you breakfast," the girl handed him a bowl with seaweed soup. "I made your favorite."

"Actually, my favorite is grilled eel with special sauce over it," Tezuka sat there, just looking at the soup.

"Really? That's weird… Because the other day, you said…"

"Never mind," he stood up and left without even touching the food.

The girl didn't lie, Tezuka was sure of it. It seemed like she really thought she was his sister. Then what has actually happened?

"Wait, Kunimitsu! Remember that you have violin-class at 5 pm! Ara ara, youngsters these days…" she sighed and closed the door after him.

-

Tezuka went to Seishun Gakuen, where everyone in the Seigaku tennis team played tennis and did other things they usually did.

"Oishi, how are things going here?" Tezuka asked.

"Oh, Tezuka-san… Well, things are going well, I guess… But what are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to watch you guys…" Tezuka answered.

"You aren't allowed to!" Eiji popped out from nowhere. "You want to spy on us so that your team will win, right?"

"Now, Eiji… Don't be so mean. Just let him stay here."

"That's so typical Oishi…" Fuji smiled.

"Oishiii! You can't let a person from Hyotei stay here!" Eiji dragged Oishi's arm.

Tezuka was very confused. He was a member of Hyotei…? How did it turn out like that...?

"I agree with Eiji-sempai, we can't let them have the advantage!" Momo added.

"People like you are still Mada mada dane…" Ryoma said to Tezuka, and pulled down his cap. Even Echizen was against him.

"Fuji…" Tezuka looked at him, hoping that he would remember something.

"What is it, Tezuka-san?" Fuji asked gently.

"Fuji, don't talk to him, he's a spy from Hyotei!" Eiji hugged Fuji, as if he wanted to protect him from the 'dangerous' Tezuka.

"But… He seems lonely… I feel kind of sorry for him…" Fuji said, looking worryingly at Tezuka.

Maybe no one really remembered about him as their captain, but least, Oishi and Fuji were kind to him…

"Eiji-sempai is right, don't be fooled, Fuji-sempai! Everything is just an act!" Momo stood beside Eiji and tried to convince Fuji about Tezuka being a spy.

"What is this ruckus?" A voice asked. It was Oshitari Yuushi.

"Oshitari-bucho, Tezuka-san from Hyotei wanted to watch our training," Oishi answered.

"He's spying on us!" Momo and Eiji shouted at the same time.

"I… see… Good evening, Tezuka," Yuushi didn't look Tezuka in the eyes. "You guys, just continue the training, I have to talk to Tezuka."

Everyone nodded, and did as Yuushi said.

-

"What is the meaning of this, Oshitari…?" Tezuka really wanted an answer.

"I don't really know myself… When I woke up this morning, I was you – just that I still kept my looks, name, and abilities, like my kansai... But it's pretty fun, you know… I've always been under Atobe, and finally, I'm a captain."

"Seigaku is my team," Tezuka said seriously. "I don't want leave them in your care."

"Tezuka…What other choices do we have? You are now Tezuka Kunimitsu, the tensai of Hyotei, while I'm Oshitari Yuushi, the captain of Seigaku."

Yuushi looked sad. "Even though it's fun being a captain, I don't like the fact that I'm not accepted by my own team…"

"Oshitari…" Tezuka knew what Yuushi meant… It was a shock for him when his own team rejected him.

"Besides Seigaku, I don't have any other place to return to... You are the same as me, and it's nothing we can do about it. So let's just live our new lives, ne?" Yuushi said, looking at the ground, and Tezuka knew he was right.

"And don't you worry about your team… I've found a liking to them… Just in one day, I realized how much they really love their bucho… Just leave them to me, I'll try my best to take care of them…"

"If you say so, then… I'll leave it to you," Tezuka felt that he could believe in Yuushi's words.

"In exchange, please take care of Hyotei... And my sister. I'm sorry if she's always making seaweed soup for you."

Yuushi smiled lightly as he said the last thing, but still looked very depressed. He must have been thinking of how helpless he was right now.

"I will…" Tezuka turned around and looked at his beloved team for the last time before he left through the school gate...

-

Tezuka stood in front of Hyotei gakuen. He had been there a few times before as Seigaku's captain, but it was going to be different now...

"Kuni! You have nowhere to run!" he heard a voice say.

Tezuka turned around and saw a red haired boy. "You are… Gakuto, right?"

"Caught you!" Gakuto shouted and jumped on him.

"Wha-?!" Tezuka lost his balance and fell with Gakuto on top.

"What was that for…?" he asked, being a little irritated.

"It's your punishment for skipping class!" the red-haired boy laughed playfully and messed up Tezuka's hair. Then, he took Tezuka's glasses and ran away with them.

"What on earth…?" Tezuka mumbled.

Two other boys came towards him. "Tezuka-sempai, are you alright?" the silver haired one asked, looking worryingly. "Yes, I'm fine… Chotaro, was it…?"

"Here," Shishido gave Tezuka a hand and helped him up on his feet.

"Thank you, Shishido." Tezuka had always thought that Shishido was a very rude person – and maybe he was – but right now, he acted differently.

"No prob, we are on the same team, after all…"

"Hurry up, guys! You don't want to be late for training; Atobe's going to kill you!"

Gakuto stood from afar, waving his hands while wearing Tezuka's glasses. "LOOK, I'M TEZU-MITSU NOW!!! WEEE~~" he shouted and disappeared again.

Shishido started walking.

"I don't like the thought of Atobe beheading me…" Chotaro said and followed quickly after Shishido.

"Silly Chota, he won't behead you…" Shishido laughed and hit Chotaro lightly on the forehead with his index finger.

"I guess you're right, Shishido-san. I'm so stupid, hehe…" Chotaro looked at Tezuka, who was still standing at the same spot, and ran back to him. He took Tezuka's hand and smiled. "Tezuka-sempai, you have to hurry!"

-

"Now that you all are here, we're going to start…" Atobe began.

"You are going to play against each other, one match at a time, while the rest is watching. Through the whole match, Ore-sama is going to tell the players if what they're going is positive or negative. That way, you'll be able to realize our own faults and correct them."

"That sounds cool," Shishido said, fixing his cap.

"Gekokujou," Hiyoshi added.

"Let's begin… Jiro and Chotaro, out!"

"Hai!"

And they started playing.

Tezuka watched Atobe as he shouted things like "Chotaro! Don't twist your wrist!", "Jirou! Concentrate!" and "Good! Keep it up!"

He was amazed over how much Atobe tried to help the players.

After that a few matches were played, Atobe said "Shishido and Tezuka, go!"

Everything started out fine, and Tezuka was leading 3-0. But suddenly, he felt dizzy, and his knees crumbled.

Tezuka fell and lied still on the ground as everything turned black.

He felt someone grab him while calling his name several times before he lost his consciousness…

-

When Tezuka woke up, he was lying on a bed in the Hyotei infirmary.

"Tezuka, are you alright?" Tezuka turned to the voice and saw Atobe sitting on a chair beside his bed.

"Yes, I am… Who carried me here?"

"Who do you think?? Of course it was Ore-sama…" Atobe crossed his arms.

Tezuka couldn't believe it. How is that even possible? Wasn't Atobe just an arrogant captain who treated his team members without mercy?

"Have you slept and eaten enough?" Atobe asked.

"Eh…?"

"Ore-sama asked if you have slept and eaten enough…"

Now that Tezuka thought of it, he had not eaten anything since yesterday morning.

"Thank goodness that you didn't hit your head… Ore-sama was seriously worried…" Atobe mumbled and looked away - Maybe because he thought what he just said was embarrassing.

"You were…?" Tezuka asked suspiciously.

"Of course Ore-sama was!" Atobe seemed irritated because Tezuka had asked such a question. "What kind of captain wouldn't worry if one of his team members suddenly collapsed?? But it's your own fault…"

"I'm sorry, Atobe… Bucho…" Tezuka felt that he had really misunderstood Atobe and the other Hyotei members.

Of course they would act differently when they were with rival teams, but that didn't mean that they were all heartless people.

"Don't mind it, Tezuka… Just get some rest. Ore-sama will go and buy something for you to eat…" Atobe stood up and went out of the room.

"They weren't as awful as I thought… Maybe I can get used to this…" Tezuka said to himself and closed his eyes…

_-End of Chapter 1-_


	2. At Eiji's House

_Hey guys :D_

_Some have told me that Atobe in the other chapter was out of character. _

_The reason why I made him like that, was because I thought Atobe didn't just have an arrogant side, but maybe also a caring one too. _

_Still, I think I went too far with it... ^^"_

_Chapter 1 was quite serious, but today, I wasn't in the mood to write anything like that... _

_I didn't have any good ideas either, so sorry if your don't like it..._

_Still, I would be happy to get reviews :) _

_

* * *

_

_To **loove it!!:** Thanks for the review ^^ I'll think about the "Oshitari-side" - idea... I'm not sure what to do right now, but we'll see x) _

* * *

**CHANGE FOR THE BETTER**

_Chapter 2 – __**At Eiji's House**_

Hyotei's captain came back with a sushi-pack - a plastic box containing sushi - which he gave to Tezuka.

Atobe sat down on his chair again, and just watched him eat without saying a word.

When he had finished eating, he felt a lot better.

Now, Atobe wasn't worried anymore, so his attitude changed back to the arrogant captain of Hyotei.

"Kabaji isn't here today… For Ore-sama to do things like this… Tch."

"I'm sorry," Tezuka didn't know what else to say. It _was _his own fault, after all…

"You have to finish your match, get going."

"Hai…" Tezuka went out of bed, and followed after Atobe.

-

"Maan, I can't believe I lost that badly…" Shishido sighed.

"It was 3-6, Shishido-san… That's not bad at all, so please don't think about it," Chotaro tried to comfort his partner.

"Still… I lost…"

"Well, what else can I say? You've always been a loser, Shishido," Gakuto said, trying to annoy him. "You almost lost your regular spot, once, too."

"Your doubles pair lost against mine, remember? So, if I'm a loser, what does that make you, I wonder…" Shishido grinned, proud that he could make Gakuto shut up.

"Tezuka-sempai, are you okay?" Chotaro asked.

"Yes, I am… I just hadn't eaten anything, so I collapsed - But I'm fine now. Sorry if I made you guys worry…"

"Tezuka, Tezuka, you have to eat properly! And if you want to diet, you shouldn't choose days when we have training! But I think you look fine, so there's no need to worry about it," Jiro smiled.

"Jiro… I doubt Tezuka wanted to diet…" Everyone nodded, agreeing with Shishido.

"Eh…? Really?" After that, Jiro stayed quiet, like he was thinking about something.

Just right after they walked through the school gate, he ran and stood in front of them.

"Guys, since it's already weekend, let's do something together!"

"That's a good idea, Jiro-sempai," Chotaro, who liked to spend time with his team members, said.

"Then, where are we going?" Shishido asked and looked at everyone.

"What about some 5-stars restaurant?" Hiyoshi suggested, even though he didn't really care about where they were going.

"No, no, let's go somewhere we've not been before," Jiro was already bored by the fancy restaurants and wanted something different.

"How about some bar?? Or pub??" Shishido asked.

"No," Atobe said, and Tezuka nodded. He didn't like those kinds of places.

Gakuto waved his hand, "Casino! Let's go to a casino!"

"No, that's even worse…"

Gakuto tried for a second time: "Let's go to my place-"

"That sounds like a good-"

"-and watch 'Paradise Hotel' together!!!" Gakuto smiled.

"HELL, NO!!!" Everyone shouted.

"Then, what about…"

"JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!"

-

"This is going to be fun!" Momo was very excited.

"I'm soooo happy, nya~! Since the rest of my family has gone to visit someone in another town, I thought I was going to be lonely!"

Eiji was so happy that he jumped around and did some acrobatic moves.

Seigaku had decided to spend their weekend at Eiji's house to keep him with company while his family was away.

"Kawamura and Oishi are making food, should we do something too?" Fuji grinned.

"Good idea, Fuji," Inui said while taking out different Inui Juice-recipes.

"Give us a break, Inui! We've drunk enough of those stuffs while training!" the other Seigaku members complained.

"But I haven't had any…" Fuji smiled innocently.

"And who's fault do you think it is...?" Ryoma said.

"Aah… Fuji is a genius and doesn't usually make mistakes, so there's no need for him to drink the Inui Juice… And even if he has to drink it, he likes it too… I wish I was like that…" Eiji pouted.

"What kind of drink are we talking about…?" Yuushi asked.

Inui showed him a golden colored drink which reminded people about apple juice. "I'll call this…"

"Forget it, sempai!" Kaidoh looked terrified at Inui. "I'm NOT going to drink that stuff!"

"I agree! Besides, the color kind of scares me… It looks like… Y-yeah… Let's not talk about it," Momo said,

and everyone was happy he didn't continue telling what he thought the drink looked like, because they all already knew what he meant.

Suddenly, they heard the bell ring.

"Who could it be?" Oishi wondered, and opened the door.

-

It was Chotaro's idea for them to visit Eiji's house.

Since it took too long before someone opened it, the Hyotei members thought Eiji ignored them.

That's why Gakuto tried out a trick he had learnt from Shishido: _the flykick._

Of course, poor Oishi just had to open the door at the exact moment.

"OH, SHI-!!!" Gakuto screamed as he crashed at Oishi.

"Oishi!" Eiji ran to him. "Are you okay??"

"Iteeeh…" Gakuto had hit his head. Yuushi held Gakuto's cheek and kissed his head.

"Now, does it still hurt, Gakkun…?" he asked.

Everyone was surprised and stared at them. "That was… W-Woah…" Eiji said, and they all nodded in agreement.

"DON'T TOUCH ME! HENTAI!!! Gakuto screamed and hit Yuushi.

"H-Hentai…?" Yuushi had forgotten that he was Seigaku's captain, and not Gakuto's doubles partner anymore…

Gakuto pushed Yuushi away and hid behind Tezuka.

"There are weird people in Seigaku," he mumbled. "Ne, Tezuka?"

Tezuka didn't really want to answer that.

"Since we're all here, let's have fun together," Oishi tried to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, let's get along!" Chotaro agreed with him.

"Oshitari, I skipped my violin-class today…" Tezuka said.

"It's okay… But did you tell my- I mean, _your _sister that you were coming here?" Yuushi asked.

"No…"

"Oh, then you really should… She can be worried…"

"I see…"

"Eh? Tezuka, you have a sister?" Shishido looked at him.

"Yes… Kind of…"

"And she's _very _pretty," Yuushi added proudly.

"Ah, since even Oshitari-bucho says that she's pretty, then it has to be true. I really want to meet her!" Momo was excited.

"No, no, you're _not _going to meet her!" Yuushi said determined.

"Tezuka, is it okay if I meet your sister?"

"Sure…"

"Tezuka…!" Yuushi said desperately.

"But why do you care about it anyway? It's not _your _sister," Momo pointed out.

"Maybe he _loves _her…?" Gakuto looked suspiciously at him.

"Me loving her…? No way, not as you guys think… That would have been so disgusting…"

"Don't deny it, Oshitari," Eiji patted Yuushi's head.

"I'm not…"

"You love her, it's too clear! Have you ever thought of confessing?"

"For the last time, I don't love her in that way! Tezuka, just tell them the truth…"

"Oshitari, please keep away from my sister…"

"What…?"

"By the way, I heard that Fuji has a pretty sister too," Eiji said.

"Oh, I want to meet her! I wonder if she likes younger boys…" Momo wondered.

Fuji grabbed his arm. "Momo… Tsubusuyo_(I'll crush you)_"

"I… Take it back…"

Tezuka sat there, and watched Seigaku. He was glad they acted like normal, even without him as the captain…

He didn't have to worry either, because Yuushi seemed to be taking good care of them. Still…

"Up with your head and don't look so depressed…" Atobe said.

"Atobe..."

"Ore-sama is depressed too, but since we're already here..."

"Are you depressed?" - What on earth could Atobe be depressed about? Tezuka wondered.

"Yes… Ore-sama is depressed because this is such a small house compared to Ore-sama's!"

"Pardon me?"

"It's depressing that Japan isn't filled with rich people anymore."

"…I… see…"

Inui came with his new drink. "Guys, come and try this one. I've changed the taste…"

"No way, Inui! We're having fun, don't come here with your awful juice!"

"It's okay," Kawamura said. "I've already tasted it, and the drink doesn't taste bad at all…"

Since Kawamura said it was okay, they all believed that.

"But I want the 'leaders' to try it first," Inui grinned, and gave a glass to Yuushi, Oishi and Atobe.

At first, they looked suspiciously at it, but after some sips, they realized that it tasted good.

"This looks and tastes like… Isn't this champagne?" Atobe asked and finished his glass.

So did the others...

Inui grinned evilly. "Finally… I can get the data I need…"

"What are you talking about? W-What have you done to the drink?!?!" Eiji's face was pale.

Those three was sitting there, being quiet, and looked down on the floor.

"I also drank it, but I'm feeling normal…" Kawamura said.

"That's because you just took a sip of it… _They _drank the whole glass…"

"What did you do to Atobe?!?!?!" Chotaro was very worried.

"Nothing dangerous… It won't kill them…"

"Oishi…" Eiji sobbed.

"But tell us, what did you do?!"

"Don't you guys want to wait and find out?" Inui asked.

"NOO!!!" Everyone said.

"Just tell us already, Inui-sempai," Ryoma looked at him.

"Ahem… Then I will… Well, As expected of Atobe… He knew it was champagne. Just that… I added even more alcohol in it…"

"Which means… That they are just drunk…?" Momo asked.

"Exactly. I've always wanted to see their drunken habits…"

"Phew… I thought it was something dangerous… But like, _what _stupid things can they do when they're drunk?" Eiji felt safe.

"I'm sure that it's nothing important, so there's no need to worry!" Momo laughed.

Yuushi stood up.

"Oshitari-bucho…? Are you okay?" The others asked.

Yuushi smirked. "Mukahi Gakuto…YOU. BED. NOW."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!?!?!?!?!"

_-End of Chapter 2-_


	3. Drunk Leaders

_Yep, here's chapter 3!_

_For those who don't know, "BL" means "Boys' Love"..._

_I wonder if I went too far... _

_Still, I hope you will enjoy it :)_

**

* * *

****CHANGE FOR THE BETTER**

_Chapter 3 – **Drunk Leaders**_

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?!?!?!?!?!"

"I WAS RIGHT! HENTAI!!!" Gakuto screamed in horror and started running.

Eiji poked at his partner. "I hope you don't become like Oshitari-bucho…"

"Eiji…?" Oishi looked at him and smiled.

"Oishi, thank goodness that you're normal… I was so worried!"

"Did I worry you? I'm sorry…"

"Oishi!" Eiji hugged his partner.

Gakuto had tried to run away from Yuushi, but now, he was too tired, and asked for help.

"Someone! Please tell Oshitari to stop running after me!!!"

Tezuka didn't know if he could ever go back being Seigaku's captain again, but right now, he wished things to stay like this forever. Seigaku's captain's image was pretty ruined already…

"This is so messed up! Gakuto, I feel sorry for you… Ironically," Shishido grinned.

"THAT'S SO MEAN!!!"

"Oishi, it's weird to see our captain like that… Can you do something to stop him?"

"Okay, I will..." Oishi nodded, and turned to Yuushi. "Oshitari-bucho… STOP RUNNING AFTER HIM, YOU F*CKING ASSHOLE!!!"

Everyone was shocked.

"What did you just call me??" Yuushi stopped chasing Gakuto, and walked towards Oishi.

"I called you a f*cking asshole, got a prob?"

"Yes, I've got a problem with that… Bastard…"

"Bitch."

Yuushi smirked. "Since the fuku bucho-_sama _says so, then…" He moved closer. "Sure, I'll be your bitch…" Yuushi licked his lips.

They all just stood there with their mouths wide open. For the first time in Inui's life, he regretted giving his drink someone…

"Stop fooling around," Oishi stared hatefully at Yuushi.

"It's kind of weird," Ryoma said.

"What is…?" Fuji looked at him.

"Oishi acted pretty normal, but just some seconds ago…"

"Must have been his anger… When you're drunk, you can't control your emotions that well… But it's fascinating that he can act like normal even while being drunk – When he's not angry, that is…"

"Ah…"

-

Tezuka looked at Hyotei's captain, who still sat there. "Atobe, are you alright?"

"Of course, who do you think I am??" he answered and looked at Inui. "Give Ore-sama one more glass."

"That glass had pretty much alcohol in it, you shouldn't drink more," Inui said.

"Aan~? When Ore-sama tells you to do something, you do it right away!"

The data-man was surprised. Atobe didn't usually drink _that_ much alcohol, did he? Then why wasn't he affected by it???

"Atobe… Are you sure you're okay…?" Seigaku's former captain asked.

"Tezuka…" Atobe held his arm around Tezuka's waist and one hand on his chin. "As long as I'm with you, I will always be okay…"

Tezuka twitched.

"So he DID get drunk, after all!!!" the others shouted in unison.

"Ore-sama is NOT drunk…" he turned to Tezuka again. "Right, Mitsu_(Honey)_-kun…?"

"Hn, I'm not so sure about that…"

"It's kind of weird," Ryoma said.

"What is…?" Fuji looked at him.

"Atobe acted pretty normal, but just some seconds ago…"

"Must have been… …Echizen, you are too innocent to know about the world of BL…"

"Eh?? What's BL…?" Ryoma stared confused at Fuji, but it didn't seem like he wanted to tell him.

"Ne, Momo-sempai, you know a lot about different things, right? Or at least, you say that you do…"

"Of course, I know a lot!"

"Then, do you know what BL is?"

"Yeah! It's an acronym," Momo answered.

"Oh… What does it stand for?"

"Don't tell him, Momo, he's too young!" Eiji said worryingly. "We can't let him be affected!"

"It can stand for different things, like '**B**etter **L**ife' and '**B**usiness **L**ike', see?" Momo smiled at Ryoma

The others sweat dropped

"It can also stand for '**B**ad **L**anguage'," Oishi said.

"Or '**B**ring **L**iquid', which was something you were supposed to do, Inui," Atobe snapped his fingers. Inui decided not to provoke the drunk, ill-natured princess, so he went to bring more champagne. "So, where were we, Mitsu-kun…?"

_Where they in the middle of something?_ Tezuka wondered, but stayed quiet.

"It can also stand for '**B**ed &** L**ove'. Right, Gakuto?" Yuushi glanced at the red-haired boy who instantly hid behind Hiyoshi – Because his 'doubles partner' was already taken by Atobe.

Ryoma looked interested at them and nodded. "Wow, BL can really stand for much!"

"You all have it wrong, nya~!" Kikumaru couldn't sit still and watch them go on in the wrong direction like this.

"Then what do _you_ think BL is standing for?" The freshman asked.

"BL stands for **B**oys' **L**ove!"

Momo fell of his chair. "Eiji-sempai… Are you an idiot?"

"Nya!?"

"There's no way it would stand for something like _that, _Eiji-sempai… Even I know that," Echizen looked condescending at him.

"Why can it stand for all the other stupid things, but not this, nya?!"

"Because the other things are logical…"

"In WHAT way?!"

Fuji grinned. He enjoyed watching the his team mates like this...

-

"Tezuka, where are you looking…?"

"Atobe…"

"Listen… From now on, you're not allowed to look at _anyone _beside Ore-sama."

"Um…"

"Don't be shy…"

"I'm not really-"

Atobe kissed Tezuka on his forehead.

"Um…"

"Shishido-san, I can't continue watching our captain like that…! Please say something to him…"

"Just let him be, Chota… Isn't it fun to watch them?" Shishido patted Chotaro on his back.

Oishi suddenly stood up from his seat beside Eiji, and walked towards them.

"I've never seen such a beauty!" He said, as he held Shishido's hands.

"Eh... What?"

"Those beautiful, dark eyes and the brown, silky hair~"

"Thanks for the compliments, but…"

"Say no more, baby!!! Let's find a room so that we can be alone, and-"

"Oishi!!! DON'T CHEAT ON ME!!!" Eiji pulled Oishi away from Shishido.

"Shishido-san!" Chotaro sobbed. "I never knew Oishi was like that…"

"Don't care about it, Chota. He's just babbling because of the alcohol... A normal person would never have said that."

"I guess you're right…"

"But I have to admit… Oishi's pretty charming when he's drunk… In that moment, my heart bumped faster. Isn't that funny?" Shishido laughed at himself.

Chotaro went depressingly to a corner and started drawing circles on the floor with his finger. "I almost lost Shishido-san to that bowling-head guy… But how can I keep him…? Maybe I should tie Shishi to a bed, and… And…"

"Chotaro, what on earth are you talking about…?"

Kawamura had finished making the food, so everyone sat down and started eating

Finally, the 'leaders' had calmed down – but they were still drunk.

Eiji sat and clutched Oishi's arm while giving Shishido a hateful stare, while Chotaro was clutching Shishido's arm, staring hatefully at Oishi.

_I'm never going to lose to THAT guy_…, they both thought.

-

Tezuka looked at his plate of sushi and realized that he missed something. "Can someone send me the-"

Ryoma took the soya sauce and was going to give it to Tezuka, but Gakuto grabbed it from him.

"Oi, what was that for?!"

"Ryoma, _I'm _Tezuka's doubles partner, so _I'll _give him the sauce!"

"What's with that?! Give me, I took it first," Ryoma wanted to take it back.

"Isn't it more logical that _I _give the sauce to him, because _I'm_ sitting right by it?" Momo said, and started fighting with the others.

"If you're going to do it, then I won't lose!" Kaidoh joined them in the fight.

"_I'm_ sitting by Tezuka, so maybe _I _should give it to him!" Shishido said took the soya sauce from the others.

"_Ore-sama _sits beside Tezuka AND is his future lover, that's why _Ore-sama _should give it to him!"

"Gekokujo…" Hiyoshi, who had always wanted to beat Atobe, got into the fight too.

"Um… Actually…"

"Don't worry, Tezuka, I'll give it to you!" Gakuto said while struggling.

"Ore-sama is going to give him!"

"Gekokujo…"

"Mada mada da- uwaaah!"

"You're in the way, shorty! Geki dasa daze!"

"Mamushii, let go of it!!"

"Not before _you _do!!"

"Ecchi_(Pervert)_-zen_, _let go of it!"

"WHAT did you just call me, you Ga_(Moth)_?!?!"

"I'm a moth?!"

Tezuka just stared at them, but then he couldn't wait any longer. "Fuji, can you send me the ginger?"

"Sure, Tezuka-san…" The others stopped fighting and felt embarrassed as Fuji sent him the ginger.

-

By the way, why does Atobe act romantic with _just _Tezuka?" Momo wondered.

"The real question is why on earth Tezuka _let _Atobe do those things to him…" Kaidoh thought that was very suspicious.

"Well, you wouldn't really react if Inui did that to you, right?" Jiro was sitting with his head resting on his right hand and smiled cutely.

Jiro could act hyper and childish, but was actually very sharp.

Kaidoh stood up and couldn't help but blushing. "WHAT?!?!?! DO YOU WANT TO GET PUNCHED?!?!"

"Zzzzzz….."

"Listen when people talk, idiot! Fushuu…"

Inui looked at Kaidoh, and his glasses glinted. Twice. "Oh… So you want me to…"

"LIKE HELL I WANT THAT!!!"

-

"Ne, ne… Let's play something!" Eiji suggested when they all had finished eating.

"Like what?" The others wondered.

"Hide-and-seek!"

"That's boring, Eiji-sempai…" Ryoma just had to be the first one criticizing.

"Aaw, come on, O-chibi… Everyone _has _to participate! This is going to be fun, nya~! The rules are simple: we go in pairs. You are always going to hold hands, which means, that if one is found, his partner will lose too."

"Seems like fun… Echizen, let's be a pair." Momo held Ryoma's hand.

"Mm…" the freshman nodded.

Gakuto looked at Hiyoshi. "Oi, let's be a p-"

"Waka, you're going to be with me, right?" Jiro hugged Hiyoshi tightly.

"Sure, but… You're too close, Akutagawa."

"No, _I _want to be with Hiyoshi!" Gakuto felt it was unfair, since he was the one who asked first.

"MINE." Jiro hugged Hiyoshi even tighter, and stared at Gakuto – who stared back.

"Akutagawa, too close! Too close!"

"Then who's going to be with me?!" Gakuto was desperate.

"I will," Yuushi licked his lips.

"YADDA_(DON'T WANT TO)_!!!" The poor acrobatic boy screamed and wanted to run, but the blue-haired _tensai_ – I mean, _captain_, grabbed his arm, and the little guy couldn't run anywhere.

Atobe had an expression on his face which was difficult to understand, as he looked out of the window.

"Atobe…" Tezuka knew that the arrogant captain was still drunk, but he was very good at hiding it.

"Aah, Tezuka… Have you chosen your partner?" Atobe asked while looking out in the night.

"No, not yet…"

"Go on and choose someone. This is just a game, so Ore-sama won't give any comments... "

"I see… Then Atobe, do you want to be my partner?"

"Ore-sama knew you would choose him…" He smirked.

"Yeah, _right_…" Tezuka smiled and held Atobe's hand.

When all the pairs had been made, the game started.

_-End of Chapter 3-_


End file.
